


New Routine

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Discipline, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tim and Elias have an agreement that involves Tim lying across Elias's lap. Elias/Tim, set during S3.





	New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of maintenance spanking" at fail_fandomanon.

“I appreciate that you arrived on time today, Tim,” Elias says.  
  
Tim doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s lying down across Elias’s lap, his arse exposed and his wrists pinned against the small of his back; time management isn’t something he’s thinking of right now. He decides to let the compliment slide, squirming a bit as he tries to find a more comfortable position.  
  
The first swat comes when he’s still moving, landing on his left arse cheek.  
  
“Still too bad about your manners,” Elias continues, rubbing the spot he just struck with his fingertips. Tim can’t help but squirm again, which earns him another strike on the same spot. This time Tim cries out, feeling ashamed when he hears Elias chuckle. “Perhaps this will help.”  
  
“Fuck you.” He jumps a bit when he’s swatted on his right cheek, surprised by the strength behind the smack; Elias is stronger than he looks. “You know why I’m doing this.”  
  
Looser leash. All he wants is a looser leash, to get away from this place every now and then. He’s willing to pay for that with his dignity; that should matter.  
  
“You want instant relief. You’re short-sighted like that.” Elias tightens his grip on Tim’s wrists, speeding up his strikes as he lets Tim’s arse have it. “It could be different for you.”  
  
“I don’t care.” Tim shivers when Elias stops to stroke his reddened, aching arse, hands balling up to fists. His cock feels warm against Elias’s thighs, but at least he isn’t hard- yet. “Anything for a break from you, boss.”  
  
Some childish part of him keeps wishing that the words sting, at least a little.  
  
He knows his arse will be the only thing stinging. 


End file.
